In the case of hybrid vehicles, transmissions are known which include not only a gear set, but also one or multiple electric machines or motors. In this case, the transmission is usually configured to be multi-stage, i.e., multiple different transmission ratios are selectable, as gear ratios, between an input shaft and an output shaft by actuating appropriate shift elements, preferably automatically. Depending on the arrangement of the shift elements, the shift elements are clutches or brakes. The transmission is utilized in this case for suitably implementing an available tractive force of a drive machine of the motor vehicle with respect to various criteria. In this case, the gear ratios of the transmission are mostly also utilized in conjunction with the at least one electric machine for implementing purely electric driving. Frequently, the at least one electric machine can also be incorporated in the transmission in order to implement various operating modes in different ways.
DE 10 2013 013 947 A1 describes a transmission for a motor vehicle, which is composed of two planetary gear sets and one electric machine. The two planetary gear sets are each formed by a sun gear, a planetary carrier, and a ring gear, wherein a total of five shift elements are additionally provided, via which different power paths can be implemented via the planetary gear sets. In this way, multiple gear ratios can be implemented between an input shaft and an output shaft of the transmission during driving with the aid of an upstream drive machine as well as via two gears during driving with the aid of the electric machine.